1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, organic electroluminescent display devices, electroluminescent display devices, electrophoretic display devices, and the like. A display, for example, a liquid crystal display device, may not be self-illuminating and thus may have a light receiving and emitting type element that uses a separate light source.